I'll be there
by jellybean0526
Summary: Meredith was just and intern to Derek nothing more, but what happens when one night changes the way he every looked at her again.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters**_

He hadn't know Meredith very well, sure he had worked on a couple of cases with her and she had watched him perform numerous surgeries but he didn't really know her, her personal life, anything concerning her outside of work was a blind spot for him. Like every night he waited for the ferry to dock so that he could go home to his land, land which he one day hoped to build a house on for his family. Oh yeah he wanted kids lots of them; he grew up with four sisters so the thought of having sons was something he wanted to one day make real. He sat on the bench near the edge of the dock watching the son setting, little by little disappearing into the horizon. The ferry had been late it wasn't usual but being as it was a chilly night he decided to get a cup of coffee from the local deli. He likes to think of it as faith that he had chosen to walk when his car was parked just 5 feet away from him. He hadn't walked more then half a block when he heard a faint cry coming from an ally just ahead of him.

"Hello?"

He waited for some sort of response but he got nothing, the faint cry's however continued. He hesitated then walked down the ally. He then saw a small fragile figure lay naked, he didn't realize who it was at first.

"Miss, who did this to you. Listen I'm a doctor I'm going to help you okay"

He took his jacket off wrapped it around her then picked her up. He started running to his car holding on for dear life to the badly beaten women he had found moments earlier.

"?"

It was then that Derek has realized the small delicate figure he held was no stranger. It was the intern he had performed surgery with only hours before.

"Meredith?!?"

He began running faster. As soon as he reached his car he laid Meredith gently down in the back seat and covered her with more blankets he had in his trunk, then got in the driver seat and sped to Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Meredith?….Meredith I need you to stay with me okay?"

Derek sped up to the front of the hospital where Izzy and Christina were sitting outside talking.

"Yang, Stevens, go get a gurney NOW!!"

Christina and Izzy were both taken back by his urgency but ran quickly to grab a gurney they came running back and Derek had already been holding Meredith in his arms ready to place her on the gurney. Izzy was the first of the two to get a good look at who lay on the gurney before them.

"Oh my god Meredith."

Christina's heart stopped when she saw her person laying there in pain beaten and bruised from head to two, bit marks and cigarette burns all over her body.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know I found her like this."

The three rushed into the hospital pushing the gurney along side them. Derek began to exam Meredith and when he discovered she had been raped his heart tore. This intern he knew nothing about now had his full on attention.

"Izzy" Derek called out to the intern to confirm what he already knew.

"Oh my god."

"Who would do this to her."

Christina stood there in shock she didn't know what to say or do, her best friend, her person was in pain and there was nothing she could do to help her.

had only had a professional life with could break his heart so easily, it wa

Within the hour Derek had bandaged all the burns with gauge and burn crème then bandaged all the bite marks that laid across her body. Derek was in awe how a person he s like suddenly he had seen her in a new light. Derek looked over Meredith's chart again after checking her vitals then walked over to wake a sleeping Izzy and Christina.

"Hey you two should go home and get some sleep."

"No, I'm staying."

"Yeah me too."

"Okay well in that case why don't you go sleep in the on call room, I'll stay with her, I promise the first thing I'll do when she wakes up is page both of you."

"Okay."

Izzy and Christina got up then left the room.

"God how could anybody do that to someone."

Christina looked at Izzy with tears in her eyes,

"Christina are you…..are you crying."

"She's my person Izzy, she's my person and I'm hers, I should have been there to protect to help her, but I wasn't. I'm her person and I let her down."

"Christina you couldn't possible have known this would happen."

"I let her down."

"No you didn't, not yet at least. Now when she wakes up she is going to need all the support and help she can get and you don't get to fall apart because you weren't there to help. The only way you'll let her down is if you all apart when she needs you most. That's when you need to be her person."

Christina just stared at Izzy for a moment, She wasn't exactly one to open up but she was hurting now and after all Izzy was a good friend, not to mention a good listener.

"Thank you Izzy."

"No problem now lets go get some sleep."

Back in Meredith's room Derek began to fall asleep when Meredith started to tap his hand with her own.

"Mer?"

"Water?"

Derek grabbed the tiny water cup that sat next to her beside and put the straw in her mouth. After taken a sip she turned her head and tears began to form in her eyes. She turned back to Derek then spoke her voice was soft and raw, it was clear she had been screaming was it possible all those people at the dock hadn't heard her or was it just that no one wanted to help.

"…"

"Hey none of that , its Derek."

"Derek thank you."

Derek smiled at her and gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

"Meredith when you ready there isn't any rush but the police are going to need a statement, but only when you ready."

"Okay."

"so Izzy and Christina refused to go home until you woke up so I'm going to go ahead and page them."

"Okay thank you ."

"Ahh…"

Meredith smiled at him

"Sorry Derek"

"That's a girl."

Derek loved her smile he didn't understand how he worked with her everyday and he never noticed how beautiful she was. And boy was she beautiful. Her smile was amazing and her giggle made his heart skip a beat.

He could only wish he had gotten to spend time together another way, It broke his heart to thing of what she must have been through. His thoughts were broken when Izzy and Christina entered her room.

"Oh my good Meredith!"

Christina ran to Meredith and grabbed her hand.

"I'm so glad your okay, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't okay."

Izzy grabbed her other hand.

"You scared us missy."

"I'm sorry you guys."

Christina looked at Meredith with pain in her eyes, and hatred for who every hurt Meredith like they had.

"Mer, who did this to you."

Meredith's eyes filled with tears, as the events of the night played out in her mind.

"It was my father, Thatcher Grey."

Derek heard her spoke these words then ran out to find wherever Thatcher Grey may have been hiding. Derek rushed passed Bailey almost knocking her down.

"Whoa Derek what's wrong?"

"I'll kill him!!"

With that Derek was out of the hospital.

What do you think should continue???


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story._

**He searched for hours to find Thatcher Grey but it was hard being he didn't know what he looked like and its not like he just go up to random people on the street and ask what their name was. He sat on the same bench he had sat on hours before the soft cry's of coming from Meredith replayed in his mind. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, it pained him that he couldn't hurt the man who did this to Meredith. His thoughts were broken when he heard a familiar voice,**

"**?"**

"**."**

**Bailey walked over to Derek then sat down,**

"**Are you okay?"**

**Derek wiped fresh tears away from his eyes before they had the chance to slide down his cheek.**

"**Yeah, I'm alright."**

"**You helped her you know, loud knows who else may have found or if you didn't, or what maybe have happened to her if you didn't find her."**

"**Did she speak to the police yet?"**

"**Yeah she gave them statement; she was asking for you."**

**Derek looked at Bailey with shock in his eyes. Meredith wanted to see him, he wasn't there and she wanted him to be there.**

"**I told her I would go find you, then O'Malley mentioned you once said you had a thing for ferry boats."**

"**She really want to see me."**

"**Yeah she really wants to see you.'**

"**Thank you for coming and finding me."**

**Derek got up and started to walk in the direction of the hospital.**

"**Where's your car?"**

"**I didn't take it I was looking for someone."**

"**Get in my car, and Derek?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**She needs you, not to go and beat up the man who hurt her, but to hold her hand when she's crying."**

"**Thank you ."**

**They pulled up in front of the hospital, with Derek just about ready to jump out of the car.**

"**Thanks again ."**

"**No problem, now go protect her."**

**Derek was almost afraid to go in a see Meredith he had all this rage towards her father. He didn't know the whole story, he knew nothing about Meredith's life or family and he began to wonder if maybe this one something that had occurred since she was a baby. Was this the first time he had ever hurt her, beaten her, raped her. It all began to make sense to Derek as far as he could tell from work she wasn't too close to males. If he was right about his suspicions then Meredith had been traumatized by her father. Her life would never be normal because of the things her father had done to her. Then again he didn't knew if his suspicions were even close to right. Maybe this was the first time he had every laid a hand on her. He walked over to the room Meredith was in, took a deep breath then walked in. Meredith looked up and smiled when she saw him standing in front of her.**

"**Hey."**

"**Hey, how are you feeling?"**

"**Better now that you're here."**

"**Well I'm glad that I could make you feel better."**

"**Listen Derek I don't know how I could ever thank you, I don't know what would have happened to me if it weren't for you and the thought of what might of happened scares the hell out of me."**

**Derek touched the side of her face to catch her tears.**

"**Hey…shh….okay your alright…don't thing about the bad things okay."**

**Meredith nodded then grabbed his hand with her own and entwined their fingers, and Derek could just feel his heart skip a beat. He wanted so much to ask her what happened, but he didn't want to push her. He barely knew her and she was already being so open about it, he didn't want to push her, but at the same time not knowing was killing him inside. When he finally built up enough courage to ask he took a deep breath then spoke just above a whisper.**

"**Mer, what happened tonight?"**

**Meredith looked up at him with tears in her eyes.**

"**Who did this to you."**

**He didn't expect Meredith to speak, what he actually expected was Meredith throwing her out of her room, so when she began to talk he was taken back. **

"**My father and I were never close, he left me and my mom when I was five years old. But in the past month is started showing up, I made it perfectly clear that I wanted nothing to do with him or my half sister Lexie. He kept coming around and then tonight he attacked me. I tried screaming but he only bit me and punched me harder. I finally stopped crying and he…he…he actually…he"**

**Meredith couldn't finish so Derek once again cupped her cheek with his hand,**

"**I know its okay, you don't have to go on. I'll be back in two minutes okay?"**

"**Alright."**

**Derek turned to walk out of Meredith's room as fast as he could running to the nearest bathroom then emptying the contents of his stomach into a nearby stall. **


	3. Chapter 3

Derek sat on the floor of the men's bathroom for what seemed like hours when O'Malley walked to see if he was alright.

"?"

Derek sniffled wiped away her tears then looked up at George, "Your close with her right."

"Sir?"

"I just I don't know who to call for her, friends, family I don't know."

"The people who work here, me, Izzy, Christina and Alex; we're her family. We're all she has"

"What?"

"Sir her mom died a few months back from heart disease."

"Oh my god."

"She has us though to protect her and be there for her, we're her family and we will always be there for her."

"Good, it's good she has you guys."

"You know she could always use more family."

Derek looked up at George with wonder in his eyes. "what I'm saying sir is that you should go be with her because we all need more then what we already have."

Derek got then put his hand out to George, George took his hand and shook it then pulled George into a hug.

"Thank you."

"She's great you know, I know you don't know her outside of work but she's an amazing person, a wonderful friend, the best room mate you could ask for and even after everything she's been through she always seems to put her problems aside and be there for her friends, she can be really stubborn but its only because she's so strong willed and anyone who really takes the time to get to know her it would kill them if they every lost her, because Meredith isn't the type of person you let go if you have a choice."

Derek watched the way George spoke about Meredith and he tried to think to himself why he had never gotten to know Meredith outside of work, he always saw her at Joe's bar across the street but for some reason he never went up to her. They'd exchange glances and smiles but he never went up to her and it kills him that he doesn't even know why.

Derek walked back into Meredith's room and smiled at her. "So I figured out a way that you could thank me."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"When you get out of here and you ready there's no rush but when you are ready to maybe start dating you'll agree to let me take you out to dinner."

Meredith hesitated for a moment then smiled. "I would love to go on a date with you when I'm ready."

"Good I'll look forward to it."

"Me too."

Derek smiled at Meredith. walked in to interrupt the un awkward silence that filled the room,

"Well Grey you don't have any major injuries that need to be monitored so your free to be discharged."

Meredith hesitated for a moment "Oh okay."

"I'll go get the papers."

Bailey left the room, and Derek once again switched his focus on Meredith.

"Mer does your father….does he know where you live?"

Meredith looked at him unable to respond at first, she knew that if Derek knew her father would be able to find her that he wouldn't allow her to go home.

"Me, Izzy and George we all live in the house that I grew up in, so yeah my dad knows where I live."

"Mer you can't go home"

"I'll just grab a hotel for the night then I'll see about staying with Christina and Burke for a while."

"Don't be silly tonight you can stay with me, and tomorrow if you want you can talk to Christina or you can choose to stay at my place for a while it's your choice."

"Oh no really Derek I don't want to impose on you, I couldn't do that."

"Mer, don't be silly you'd be doing me the favor, It gets lonely sometimes. Its not much just simple trailer, but its free and peaceful, safe and quiet."

Meredith smiled, "A trailer huh?"

"Yeah, when I moved to Seattle I brought a large piece of land and I didn't know what I wanted to do with it at first so I got a trailer and parked it there, and that's where I live."

"Do you still not know what you want to do with it?"

"Well its big, one day I hope to get married, start a family and build a house on it."

Meredith smiled at him, it was amazing this man who she never looked at as anything other then her boss was so, so sweet and charming.

"That's really sweet."

"Yeah, it's beautiful up there, it over looks all of Seattle, and there's a river near it."

"Wow it sounds beautiful."

Just then Bailey walked back in with Meredith's discharge papers along with a pair of scrubs to wear home being as how they never did find her clothing, "Alright Grey your free to go."

"Thank you ."

Bailey walked out with Derek following closely behind so that Meredith could change. When she was done Derek walked back in to help Meredith sit up off the gurney she was laying on.

"Thanks."

"So you ready?"

"Yeah."

It was still extremely chilly out, so the second they hit outside Meredith automatically flinched at the coldness in the air. Derek removed his jacket and placed it over Meredith's shoulders. She turned around smiling at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He walked over to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for Meredith when she was all the way in he shut it again, Meredith smiled at the shock of what a gentlemen he was.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"The thing about the trailer…we have to take a ferry to get to it."

"Oh okay."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

Derek could tell the closer they got to the docks, the more tense Meredith became.

"Mer?'

"I'm okay."

Derek pulled his car into the booth and waited for the man to come over so that he could pay for him and Meredith.

"Hello, Derek how many today."

"Hey Joe, two please."

"There you go my fine friend."

"Thanks, have a nice night Joe."

"Thanks you too Der."

Derek drove into the parking space on the ferry and put his car into park. He looked at Meredith then smiled.

"So what do you want to talk about."

"Not sure, I'm just enjoying my view."

Meredith blushed at the compliment "Shut up." She giggled then smacked his arm.

"It's true."

"You know I've never been on a ferry."

"Your kidding! And you grew up in Seattle?"

"Yupp."

"Oh no, no, no then you have to come with me."

Derek got out of the car and ran to the other side of it, opening the door and grabbing Meredith's hand. "Come on."

"What, Derek are you crazy its like 30 degrees outside!"

"Would you just come with me."

Meredith giggled at the excitement in Derek's voice. "Okay, okay."

Derek guided Meredith with his hands covering her eyes,

"What is so special about…."

Before Meredith could finish Derek removed his hands from her eyes.

"Wow."

Derek smiled at the amazement on Meredith's face "Yeah."

The view before them was the skyline of Seattle, Meredith had never seen something so beautiful, it took her breath way. "This is so gorgeous.""You know I have a thing for ferry boats."

"Do you know?"

"Yeah I do."

"I can see why the views amazing."

"Yeah, it really is."

"Thank you again Derek for everything, getting me to the hospital, sticking by me, then letting me stay with you."

"You don't have to thank me Meredith I'm more then happy to help, well we better get back to the car, we'll be getting in soon."

"Okay."

Derek and Meredith headed back to the car, then began walking back to Derek's car. Derek at first hesitated them reached for Meredith's hand. Meredith look up at him then smile giving his hand a squeeze. Derek smiled back, and released any fear he held inside him when she didn't pull away.

_**So I kinda have some bad news, this past week when I started the story I was sick in bed with the flu. So all I really got to do was drink ginger ale while I sit in bed and work on my story. Since I'm no longer sick I will be going back to school on Monday and unfortunately have to deal with all my psycho 10th**__** grade teacher and the work they assign me, which means I wont have much time to write. I promise I will try my absolute hardest to put up at least 2 chapters each weekend. You see I usually write while watching my DVDs of Grey's Anatomy but during the week my mom takes my DVDs away because if she didn't I would be up all night watching them like I am tonight, so if you have any hopes of where this story should go give me suggestions and it may give me some inspiration thanks =)333**_


	4. when you say nothing at all

**HAPPY THANKS GIVING EVERYBODY, I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT ONE =)**

**Is anybody else excited for black Friday tomorrow??? =]**

Meredith had quickly fallen asleep once they were back in Derek's car. Derek kept glancing at her he couldn't help it, she was so beautiful, she looked peaceful. He made sure to keep his eyes on the road while driving to his trailer, but still taken quick glances at Meredith every once in a while. When they got to the trailer Derek didn't want to wake her she had a long day and was finally able to sleep without worry. He got out of the car making sure to gently shut his door, then walking over to the passenger side of the car and opening the door. He took scooped Meredith up in his arms, pushed the door closed with his hip and turned to walk towards the trailer. It was a good thing he never looked his doors, what was the point it wasn't like he was actually going to be robbed in the middle of now where and he didn't keep any valuables in the trailer anyway. He opened his door quietly walking straight to the bed where he laid Meredith down and put the covers over her he turned to walk away when he heard her speak.

"Derek?"

Derek turned to face her, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Derek smiled at her before speaking, "Get some sleep."

_It's amazingHow you can speakRight to my heartWithout saying a word,You can light up the darkTry as I mayI could never explainWhat I hear whenYou don't say a thing_

Meredith was unaware of how long she had been sleeping, but when she woke up she could see it was still pretty dark outside. She searched the small trailer for sight of Derek and when she didn't see anybody she went into a slight panic, she stood up walking over to the window and the sight she saw calmed her. Derek was outside sitting on his porch looking up on the night sky. He was to lost in thought to notice her open the trailer door and take a seat next to him.

"It's beautiful."

He turned to see Meredith sitting at his side, "Yeah, you cant really see the stars in the city with all the light pollution, and then you come out here its just…..I was amazed the first time I ever saw stars like this." He took a quick glance at Meredith who was staring at him with interest in her eyes.

"Tell me about it."

Derek smiled as he remembered the story. "Well I grew up with four sisters in NYC so we never saw anything like this, Then one day my dad decided we needed a man's vacation, just me and him." Meredith smiled at Derek thinking about him as a boy, "I was about seven at the time, I was so excited I had never went on vacation alone with just my dad, we drove upstate for four nights, he mentioned to me about how much brighter the stars were in the woods then the city but I was still so amazed, I could never have imagined New York could be so peaceful. It was also the first time he had ever taken me fishing. He taught me how to cast the pole, He was so proud of me when I got my first bite he couldn't wait to tell my mom he called her right after I caught it telling her how his son was a real fishermen at heart." Derek chuckled about bit. Then turned his focus on Meredith.

_The smile on your faceLets me knowThat you need meThere's a truthIn your eyesSaying you'll never leave meThe touch of your hand saysYou'll catch meWhenever I fallYou say it bestWhen you sayNothing at all_

"Well he must be real proud of you now, Being a neurosurgeon and all."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would have been really proud."

"Would have?"

Derek looked over at Meredith confused at first then realizing what he had said he spoke again.

"My dad died when I was very young Meredith."

"Meredith looked at Derek not knowing what to say at first, "Derek I'm so sorry. How did he die?"

"He was shot to death, when he refused to give his watch my mom had saved up and given to him for their anniversary. They shot and killed him."

"Derek…I.."

Derek looked at Meredith with sad eyes "It's okay Mer, really. But how about I get a story from your childhood now?"

Meredith laughed, "I'm not so sure you want to hear one, I didn't exactly have the amazing dad you did or the mom for that matter."

"Oh come on Mer that has to be some memory that stands out in you mind."

Meredith sat there thinking for a moment then began to tell her story, "So there was this one Christmas when all I wanted was this red wagon. I remember eyeing it every time my….my father took me to the store." Derek smiled at the thought of child Meredith eyeing the wagon, "So Christmas morning I ran downstairs hoping to see the wagon, but it wasn't there. But then my mom smiled at my dad as he took my hand and led me to the back door, and there it sat on the fresh blanket of snow that had continued to slowly fall, the new, bright, shiny red wagon I wanted. I remember we stayed outside all morning playing in the snow, making snowmen and snow forts, using the wagon to hold the snowballs we used in battle." Meredith chuckled at the memory, "Then we went in my dad worked on Christmas dinner while me and my mom baked a fresh batch of sugar cookies. It was the last Christmas we were all really happy as a family."

_All day longI can hear peopleTalking out loudBut when you hold me nearYou drown out the crowd(The crowd)Try as they mayThey could never defineWhat's been saidBetween yourHeart and mine_

Derek looked at Meredith scared to ask the one question that ran through his mind but taken his chances anyway he spoke, "Meredith….you all sounded so happy, I'm just wondering….what….."

"What happened to the perfect little family from that Christmas morning?"

"Yeah."

"It's simple really my dad found out my mom was having an affair with the chief so he left me and my mother, at that time my mom's work was more important to her and it just seemed like I didn't exist to her anymore, and on the days she did have time to notice me she made sure I knew what a hassle I was, how I had ruined her life, and how it was my fault that my father left us."

"what about now, I mean she must be extremely proud of you and all, for becoming a doctor."

Meredith looked up at Derek with her tear filled eyes, "When I told my mother I wanted to be a surgeon she told me that I shouldn't even bother trying, I would never make it, and that surgeons were supposed to be extraordinary people not someone like me who was no more then ordinary."

"Mer I'm so sorry, I don't…"

"It's fine Derek."

Derek looked up at the sky which had now began to turn pink, he looked over at Meredith and grabbed her hand, "Come with me."

A look of confusion came across her face, "Where?"

"You were sleeping last night so I never got to show you around my land, but it's the perfect time so come on."

Meredith gave Derek her hand allowing him to help her up off the ground and continued to hold onto it as Derek lead her to an open land that overlooked all of Seattle.

"Oh my god." Meredith spoke in awe

"It's pretty amazing isn't it."

"Yeah."

_The smile on your faceLets me knowThat you need meThere's a truthIn your eyesSaying you'll never leave meThe touch of your hand saysYou'll catch meWhenever I fallYou say it bestWhen you sayNothing at all_

Meredith sat down bringing Derek along with her who was still holding on tightly onto her hand.

Neither Derek nor Meredith knew how long they sat there in silence just watching the sun, but to both of them time seemed to fly by to quickly. They were lost in fantasy and neither wanted to come back to reality. The sky was pink, and the water had an orange glow from the sun reflection upon it. From the corner of his eye Derek could see Meredith shiver from the cold that was in the air of the cold fall morning. He took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders Meredith turned looking at him and giving him a smile that made his heart melt.

It amazed Meredith how open she was with Derek, the guy she had only just began to talk to outside of work had known more about her then some of her closest friends. It scared her she hadn't ever felt this was about anybody before this and it was a guy she had known very little about.

_The smile on your faceThe truth in your eyesThe touch of your handLet's me knowThat you need me_

Derek didn't ever think he could feel this way about anybody again, after his wife had been unfaithful to his he had pretty much lost his hope of having a happy fairytale ending. Sure him and Addison were now friends but she hurt him, he didn't put all the blame on her their marriage had been over for a long time before she had cheated on him, he only wished it had come to a different ending.

Meredith stared out onto the horizon afraid to blink that maybe if she did she would wake up from a dream she was having. She has forgotten all about the night before, put it in the back of her mind because sitting next to Derek all she could think about was what he might look like topless. Her thoughts were broken when she heard him speak her name.

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

_The smile on your faceLets me knowThat you need meThere's a truthIn your eyesSaying you'll never leave meThe touch of your hand saysYou'll catch meWhenever I fallYou say it bestWhen you sayNothing at all_

Meredith turned to face Derek who looked scared, he cupped her cheeks with his hands, and slowly inching his lips toward hers, not wanted to push her into something she wasn't ready for her stopped himself centimeters from her lips, and when she filled the space left between their lips his her skipped a beat. It was slow at first, becoming more heated and Meredith's tongue begged for entrance into his Meredith which he happily granted by parting his lips. Their tongues collided, swirling around each others mouth. When they had finally pulled back for air, they looked into each others eyes and sighed.

She looked at him scared of what he thought about her kissing. She started "That was…"

"Amazing." Derek finished before she could smiling at her.

Meredith smiled back at him, "Yeah, amazing."

"What would you say about going inside I'll make you some breakfast?"

Meredith smiled at him "Sounds great."

He helped her up off the ground and they walked back to the trailer side by side.

_The smile on your faceThe truth in your eyesThe touch of your handLet's me knowThat you need me_

**So I actually kept rewriting this chapter, I'm still not sure how I feel about the way it came out but you guys can be the judge of that. **

**R&R =)333**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to "Frankie's Girl 21" for the idea. =)333**

It had been a week since Thatcher had attacked Meredith and also her first day back to work. The past week had been amazing Derek had taken off as well to look after Meredith and getting to know him was great. Escaping from the reality was something she had really needed for a long time, but at the same time she missed her friends.

When Meredith had woken up that morning the smell of bacon and eggs filled the trailer, she looked up to see Derek cooking and smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hey, its your first day back so I figured you needed a good healthy breakfast."

Meredith gave Derek a smile she loved how he was so thoughtful, she took a seat at the table while Derek placed two cups of OJ on the table followed by two plates both with scrambles eggs, bacon and French toast.

"Wow you really outdid yourself huh?"

"Well you know I wanted to make sure you had a good start to your day."

"Well thank your it's very thoughtful."

Derek gave Meredith a smile.

"So are you excited to go back?"

"Yeah, I am."

"That's good."

They sat in silence for several minutes, it wasn't an awkward silence, neither one ever felt awkward around the other. They were constantly catching each other stealing glances. Since the morning they had watched the sunset they hadn't talked about the kiss. It wasn't like the kiss had been forgotten it was on both their minds all the time but neither of them ever had the courage to bring it up. Meredith thought to herself it had so much passion in it, it couldn't have been just a sympathy kiss. The silence was finally broken by Derek.

"We should get going if we plan on making it to work one time,"

"Yeah,"

They started walking out of the door, Derek noticing Meredith carrying the bag Izzy had brought by the night after she was raped.

"Are you going home after work."

Meredith looked up at Derek she could see disappointment in his eyes she hesitated before speaking.

"Yeah, I think its time to start trying to take my life back."

"Meredith if your not ready, I understand."

Truth was Meredith was more then ready, it was leaving Derek that upset her. But she knew she had to leave she didn't think he felt anything for her, he hadn't tryed kissing her again and everything about him made her fall more in love with him she new she had to move on.

"I'm ready Derek really."

Meredith's first day back had been going well, she had stitched a guys hand up and scrubbed in on an appendectomy with Bailey. Her day had been great until the trauma came in. She walked in the trauma room not expecting much but then she saw the police there and overheard the paramedics talking "rape victim, 26 yrs old. Bruising to the left and right thighs. Meredith looked up at Derek with tears forming in her eyes. Before running out of the room, Derek chased after her leaving Izzy and Bailey to take care of the patient. He had just turned the corner to catch Meredith running into the supply closet down the hall.

"Meredith, Meredith wait up!"

Derek ran into the closet and shut the door, turning Meredith around, but was shocked when she yelled.

"STOP…. JUST STOP TRYING TO BE THERE FOR ME, STOP OKAY I DON'T NEED YOU SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

Meredith ran out of the closet leaving Derek in shock.

The rest of the day Meredith had regretted yelling at Derek, she wasn't mad at him. So he didn't feel the way she did about him, that doesn't mean he deserved her blowing up at him. She tried looking for him but bailey had told her he had already went home. So Meredith drove down to his trailer. She almost turned back twice but she knew she had to apologize, he was so loving and caring towards her and how does she repay him by screaming in his face when he tries to show her compassion. She pulled up on his land and got out of her car, Derek was laying outside on the hammock when Meredith had walked up to him. Derek immediately sat up looking at Meredith.

"Hey:

Derek smiled at her before replying "Hey."

Meredith took a seat next to Derek before talking again.

"Derek I'm sorry about before."

"Mer don't worry about it.."

"No Derek you haven't done anything wrong to me. You've been so sweet and compassionate, and I got the wrong idea. I didn't want you being so caring and concerned this afternoon because I had to stop looking at you the way I do."

"Mer I'm sorry I don't understand."

"It's just when you kissed me I thought maybe you felt something for me and I just I don't know anymore."

"Meredith I do feel something for you."

Meredith looked into Derek's eyes trying to fight back her smile.

"But after that night, you didn't try kissing me anymore."

"Meredith that's the thing I care about you, I didn't want to lose you by pressuring you."

Meredith brought her lips to Derek and kissed him. Derek responding my putting his hands through her dirty blonde curls, when Meredith reluctantly pulled away Derek smiled at her.

"You're not pressuring me, that's the last thing you're doing. Derek you have been so kind to me over the past week, and before it we might as well have been complete strangers." tears began to form in Meredith's eyes. Derek wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close.

Derek soothed "Shh, it's okay shhh."

Meredith looked up at Derek her heart was racing, that's what he did to her he made her heart race.

"How can you do that?'

Derek responded clearly confused. "Do what?"

"Make me go from hurt and scared and sad, to happy and loved."

Derek brought his lips to Meredith's once again, her tongue begging for entrance into his mouth which he happily granted. Their tongues collided with one another his hands running up and down the small of her back and hers wrapped in his luscious curls. He pulled Meredith towards the trailer pulling her over to his bed and removing her shirt when he did this, Meredith pulled back slightly out of breath,

"Derek?"

"Yeah"

"I'm…I'm just not ready for that."

Derek smiled at Meredith, "Okay, so should we go inside?"

"I have to go back home Izzy is expecting me."

The smile on Derek's face became a frown,

"You can come back to my place if you want to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

Derek smiled reaching for Meredith's hand; and walking to the car, getting in and driving away.

_**Ohkay I know its been a while since I've updated I've just been crazy busy. I went on a cruise over break and Just returned last week, Now I'm studying all the time for midterms. Once I take them at the end of January I will be able to update more often. Thanks R and R =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to wonderful snow days I've been given extra time to update my story and seeing as how it's a snowstorm outside tomorrow I doubt I'll be going anywhere which means the day is for this story =)**_

"It's the first house on the left."

Derek pulled into the driveway at Meredith's house; quickly parking, getting out then going over to Meredith's side of the car to open the door.

"So Derek I'm going to give you a fair warning Izzy and George they aren't really, well they're uhh they're basically big children at home."

Derek chuckled Meredith almost seemed nervous to have him at her house he found it rather cute.

"Mer it's fine."

"Nonono Derek you don't understand they will probably embarrass not only themselves but me as well and I mean.."

Meredith was cut off by Derek kissing her.

"You know you ramble when your nervous?"

"Yeah I do that I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry I think is adorable."

Derek put his hand out for Meredith to grab onto; "Shall we?" Meredith happily took his hand then began to lead him towards the house. The second Izzy and George heard the door open they charged toward Meredith giving her a welcome hug.

"Mer! We missed you so much!"

Meredith gave them both a giant hug "Oh guys I missed you too." Izzy released the hold she had around Meredith when she noticed Derek standing in the doorway.

"Well; I see you have company." Izzy said looking at Meredith then back to Derek a huge smiling beginning to spread across her face.

"Izzy.." Before Meredith was able to finish Izzy cut in again "Hey you don't have to explain anything to me. George and I are going to go watch a movie in my room and you know surround sound so just saying that we wouldn't be able to hear anything coming from anywhere else in the house.

"IZZY!" Meredith yelled causing Derek to laugh. George grabbed Izzy pulling her towards the room calling back. "Night Mer, night ."

"Night." when both George and Izzy were out of sight Meredith look up t Derek so what do you wanna do? Maybe watch a movie and lay down?"

"Sounds great."

The movie was just about over when Derek looked down at Meredith sleeping peacefully sleeping in his arms, he lifted her up heading towards the stairs. When he reached her room Derek laid Meredith down and pulled the covers over he was about to walk out ad shut the door when he heard Meredith call his name. He turned around smiling at her,

"Yeah?'

"I'm sorry about the comment Izzy made earlier."

Derek walked over to the side of Meredith's bed and sat beside her. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do it wasn't right for her to say that and I'm sorry I mean that must have made you feel …"

"Meredith your doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Rambling." Derek smiled down at her.

"Oh right I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry I told you its one of the things I love so much about you."

"What?"

"What what?"

"You said that it was one of the things you loved so much about me, you love me?"

Derek sighed he didn't know how to answer he did love Meredith he loved her more then anything but he had only really gotten to know her over the past two weeks and he didn't want to say anything that would freak her out.

"Yeah..I love you Meredith Grey. I know its still really early in out relationship but I do, I love you and there is nothing in my mind that would make me doubt myself."

When Meredith hadn't said anything back but just simply stared at him he spoke again.

"I don't want to say anything that's going to freak you out or make you feek scared or rushed its just.. Your green eyes, and your dirty blonde locks your small frame, the way you ramble when your nervous and the fact that someone your size could eat all the junk in the world and not gain weight. I love everything about you."

"Derek.."

"Its okay you don't have to say it back."

"Its your blue eyes and your dark curls. it's the fact that you make me feel beautiful. The fact that your so thoughtful and caring about everybody. it's the way you set your mind to something and then refuse to ever give up until its done. Those are the reasons I love you."

Tears threatened to fall from Derek's eyes he had never been so in love as he was right now. Truth be told he didn't think love really existed after his divorce with his wife. Who had jus t happened to sleep with his best friend. Derek brought his focus back down to Meredith who was smiling up at him.\

"Sleep in here with me tonight."

"Mer are you sure?"

Meredith leaned up kissing Derek on the lips, "I've never been more sure."

Read and Review =D


	7. Authors Note

So today was my last day of school. ]:

I'm excited and all for summer and I'm going to visit my best friend in las vegas with my mom but at the same time sophomore year was filled with amazing memories33333

Well no mean to ramble but just figured I would let you all know this week is absolutely crammed wit regents exams and review sessions and so is next week, I don't think I have a free day not even the week ends. Tuesday of next week I take my last two regents and depending on how tired I am I will defiantly update Tuesday or Wednesday3333


	8. AN

So heres the thing I know I promised you all I would update like oh wow a long time ago...but i wrote chapters for a few of my stories; my merder stories and my saddison stories. But after i had written them before i got to upload them my hard drive for my laptop crashed. So i took it up to best buy and then before i went on vacation so i didnt get to order the parts for it until i got back then it took a while for the parts to come and then for best buy to fix it and then i started my first job so you can say its been hectic. but my next day off is wednesday and im calling it a fanfiction fiasco day =) so its dedicated to writing =) but let me apologize for my rambling =) 


End file.
